Deadlock II: Shrine Wars
Deadlock II: Shrine Wars is the sequel to Deadlock: Planetary Conquest. Like it's predecessor, it's a turn-based game. It was developed by Cyberlore Studios, published by Accolade and was released in 1998. Story The story follows the first game story, while maintaining all Races, which are the ChCh-t, Cyth, Humans, Maug, Re'Lu, Skirineen, Tarth and Uva Mosk. Following the war for the Resources of Gallius IV, it has been identified that the Natives had access to advanced technology, though their disappearance is still a mystery. The eight races are still engaged on a competition, which now includes discovering more about the natives, whose technology could be more valuable than expected. The Compact of Gallius IV is still valid for Deadlock II. Since the Skirineen decided to not sign the pact, they were not allowed to land on the planet. However, they operate a Black Market on the planet's orbit, trading Resources, Technology, Units and Information to any race that needs it, for a hefty price. It was, however, against the rules of the pact of Gallius IV to contact them. Each race and the player are allowed to land 400 Colonists on to the surface of the planet, with an amount of basic resources: Food, Wood, Energy and Iron. Each race is allowed to produce immediately after landing: One Housing, a Colonizer unit, and a City Center. There are no limits on what can be researched or how the player can achieve conquest. Gameplay The player is given freedom to decide what needs to be done, it's possible to construct various kinds of Buildings, collect or produce Resources and research Technologies. The colony can be greatly expanded by colonizing new territories. Military units are divided into sea, land, air and missile, each type produced by a different line of buildings. Special Units, such as Scouts, are trained in City Centers. Units can only be given combat orders in advance - the player is presented with a video recording of a battle after one has occurred. There's no direct control of what happens in battle. The game is played in two perspectives: The "world view", where the colony leader can move armies, trade resources with or attack other colonies, and the "settlement view", where colony management (such as town planning and building) takes place. The map is divided into territories, which can differ in land type and the amount of natural resources (Food, Wood, Iron, Energy and Endurium) available. Natural resources are unlimited, but different resources are gathered at different rates on different land types. Eliminating all other colonies, forming Diplomatic Alliances or constructing a pre-set number of City Centers are victory conditions. Each consecutive City Center is more expensive than the last, which makes this victory condition harder to achieve. Races Deadlock II Features Deadlock II expands on its predecessor with new features, including new Military Units, Technologies, Buildings, a new territory type: the Wastelands, a single-player Campaign, Multi-Player over NetAccolade (now defunct) and a redesigned interface. This is also Cyberlore Studios’ first game to use their phonetic editing system, which is used for the animated characters. Comparison to Deadlock: Planetary Conquest *This sequel includes a single-player Campaign mode. *A fully customized interface as opposed to the native user controls used in the original. *Multiplayer supports Internet Protocol (IP connection using UDP datagrams) as opposed to LAN only NetBios used in the original. *Additional gameplay elements such as Diplomatic Alliances, more Technologies, more Units, more Buildings, and the ability to build a platform over Oceans. *More Victory Conditions. *More planets are added to the plot besides Gallius IV. Category:Deadlock Games Category:Browse